


Betrayal

by Shinigami_of_Excellence



Series: Digimon: Exodus [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Angst, Demon lords, Feels, Gen, Lilithmon deserves better, Lilithmon is a saint, Lucemon's curruption, Sad, mentions of the death of the Warrior Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_Excellence/pseuds/Shinigami_of_Excellence
Summary: A story about the final moments leading up to Lucemon's defeat and sealing in the Dark Area.Lilithmon would do anything for Lucemon, even if it means breaking his trust.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Goes along with this picture and ficlet which take place soon after: https://www.deviantart.com/excellency-shinigami/art/The-Last-Hell-759660882
> 
> Premiere of my project-- Digimon: Exodus.
> 
> Constructive crit is welcome.

The Lust Goddess tapped softly on the cherry wood door with a golden claw. When no answer came, she slowly pushed the door open, peering inside the bedchamber. "Lucemon?"

The curtains were drawn. The Angel's bed was empty again. In the corner of the room, Lucemon stood hunched over a desk which had been turned to face the door, scrolls spread under his claws. 

The dim light of a candle on the desk flickered across their form. With his jacket removed and tossed across the bed, the strained muscle and sinew that made up their body was on full display. His belts hug loosely over their hip bones, leg covers drooped down towards their knees. Their limbs quivered subtly as they poured over the maps and documents before them.

Lilithmon stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "Lucemon..."

They snapped upward, bloodshot eyes wide with dark bags underneath. Their head wings stood erect, as did his ears. The light of the candle did nothing to warm their ashen skin or faded straw hair. Even his markings had faded from their rich periwinkle to a grayish purple. "What do you want?"

The Goddess frowned. She stepped toward them. "You haven't come out of your room for three days. We were growing concerned."

At that, the angel scowled, and turned back to their papers. "You shouldn't be."

Lilithmon drew closer. She could see the angel's ribs expand and contract with harsh breaths. "You are still planning the siege on the Core Kernel tomorrow night?"

"Of course."

Lilithmon swallowed. "You should be resting. You have made sure your plan is flawless. You will need your strength."

"I'm already strong enough." They pulled another map to the top of the pile. "I'm ready."

"Then perhaps you should put the books away? Clear your head before the battle."

They turned their head only slightly to sneer at the Goddess. Their eyes, once the same color as the bright sky had faded to a dim, murky blue. "I told you, I'm fine." They looked back to the scrolls.

Lilith breathed in stiffly, looking over the angel. "Lucemon--"

"What?!" They stood, glaring down at Lilith.

The Goddess brows raised, and she frowned. "I am worried about you. It isn't like you to isolate yourself this way, not from us."

"I've told you already," they turned away from Lilithmon, stepping up to a bookshelf to grab another tome, "I am concentrating on preparations. I don't need these kinds of trivial distractions." 

Lilithmon's chest puffed up, her arms folded together inside her sleeves. "Lucemon, you haven't been acting yourself for weeks now. Your followers are even growing restless. They are beginning to question your solidarity."

"Let them," they took the book in one arm, flipping through it with the tips of their claws. "It will only reveal who is truly loyal among them."

The Goddess was silent for a moment, before she continued. "Beelzemon left."

"Good," they snapped. "He was nothing but an obstacle. Let that hindrance go off back to hell if he wants."

Lilith's tone sat heavy in her throat. "Belphamon... He has reentered his sleep state. He shows no signs of waking again any time soon. And Barbamon is considering leaving, as well."

"So be it," the angel said. "Their loss. They were never committed to the cause, anyway."

"Lucemon, you aren't well. You haven't eaten. You don't sleep. All you've done for days is hold up in here with your face in those documents. You're making yourself sick."

The angel snapped the book shut with a laugh, tossing it aside. "Sick? Hardly. I'm the most powerful I've ever been." He smiled, shadows dancing across his shallow cheeks in the flickering light.

The Goddess of Lust's lips curled to show her fangs. She moved to a window, and threw the curtain open only for the angel to hiss at the moonlight that poured in. She turned back towards them and stared them down. "Look at yourself, Lucemon!" She pointed with a claw at the standing mirror against the opposite wall. "You are not all right. This power is eating you alive!"

The angel sneered, and looked into the mirror. The candle light mingled with the moonlight from the windows to show off his ill-filled form and strained muscles. He slowed at the mirror, then, his lips curled into a smile. "You know what I think?" Slowly, he turned back to Lilithmon, folding his hands in front of him. "I think you're trying to make my doubt myself."

Lilith's brows furrowed, mouth agape in disgust. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"To get me to draw back, of course," Lucemon said as they stepped toward her. "Delay me from my goal."

The Goddess' jaw hung even further. "How dare you? Drasil is just as much in my bad sights as yours."

"Exactly," they said, leaning in toward her. The smell of acid tinged their breath. "It's the same reason all the others stick around. They want a piece of the pie. They want what I'm offering. But some just aren't happy with their share."

"How DARE you!" Lilithmon stepped closer so she was right in Lucemon's face. "I have been with you since the beginning! I've been watching your back from Daemon and all the others who would think to back-stab you, and you accuse me of trying to debase you?"

The angel shrugged their shoulders. "Why else would you be trying so hard to get me to stop?"

"Because you are breaking!" she shouted. "You are falling apart at the seems and you can't even see it! All the power you've consumed is eating you alive." Her faced softened, and she panted. "I'm afraid, if you attempt to overtake Drasil--"

"What?" They threw their arms up. "That I'll finally get what I want? That it'll finally set things right in this wretched, wretched world? That it will finally get what it deserves for what it did to everyone-- what it did to US?"

Lilithmon's frown deepened. "Lucemon, please. Just listen to me! I am scared." She reached for his face. "I don't want to lose you!"

"NO!" He slapped away her hand, making her gasp and recoil. His wings flared out behind him, blowing out the candle. "I haven't come this far to back down now." He turned back to his desk, throwing open another scroll and tearing a piece of it in the process. "I will not give up. Not when I'm staring my goal in the face." He pulled a book close, flipped rapidly through it, and slammed it down when he settled on a page.

"Get out of my sight."

Lilithmon looked on, bereft. Then, her face hardened. She folded her arms in her sleeves again, and breathed out sharply. She turned toward the door, and walked out of the room. As she held the door, she paused, brow furrowed and lips quivering. For a moment, she looked back.

He was back to reading through the documents, this time without the aid of the candle. His eyes were swallowed up in the cold darkness of the room, only the faded green night shine of his pupils visible in the blackness. 

Lilith's voice came out low, a soft and warm tone she never used anymore. "I love you, Lucifer."

He didn't look up. The reflective green of his eyes remained fixed on the papers in front of him.

She swallowed, and closed the door. Once she was separated from the Lord of Pride by the thick wooden door, her knees buckled. Her organic hand rose to her mouth as she sobbed into it. 

\---  
As the beginnings of a deep red sun shown over the horizon, a cloaked figure made its way out of the stone building and into the surrounding woods. In a cave nearby, Belphamon and Leviamon lie in rest. Silently, the figure entered the cave and made their way to Belphamon. They took the beast by his chains, and gently tugged him toward the entrance. His snores grew harsh and a voice shushed him. "I know, love. I'm so sorry," the voice said in a broken tone, "I just need one last thing from you. Please."

Slowly, the figure made its way out of the cave with the beast Demon Lord in toe. They climbed up onto him, and took his chains up in their arms. "Come on. Go. Go." The figure's heals tapped against his sides as they pulled his chains, and he began floating forward.

Deep in the woods, smoke rose in a stream high above the trees. Far away from the mountain-set stone fortress, a group huddled around a fire discussing plans. Many voices spoke in hushed tones as one white, humanoid canine knelt over a map drawn in the dirt. The voices quickly stopped, however, when two more figures approached. 

Through the trees, a large furry creature floated toward the campsite. Belphamon's soft snoring rolled over the camp as the cloaked being on his back drove him towards the group. 

The digimon huddled about the fire all leaped to their feet, weapons drawn and bodies charged with their elemental energy. Sharp growls rang through the group as the two newcomers drew closer, until finally, they stopped.

The cloaked figure released Belphamon's chains, and slid off his back. The figure gently shoved Belphamon, and sent him gliding backwards through the woods. Slowly, the figure turned, and approached the group.

A deep growl came from the dark feline digimon. "Who goes there?"

The figure walked up to the edge of the camp, and them stopped. They waited a moment, before they drew back the hood of the cloak.

"You already know," said Lilithmon.

The winged digimon pointed at the pair of Demon Lord with her claws. "Why are you here?!" she demanded. "Give us one good reason we shouldn't destroy you right now!"

"You couldn't," she answered casually, "But that isn't the point." Lilithmon lowered her head with a deep breath.

"Well then," the canine spoke up, "What is then?"

The Goddess remained silent, eyes closed and chest rising and falling unevenly.

"Well?" The dragon alight with fire growled. "What is it?! Before we gut the both of you!"

With another broken breath, Lilithmon lifted her head. Her eyes were red and glossy. "I have information as to Lucemon's whereabouts."

The group of Warriors looked at each other, then back to her. "You're bluffing. This is all some ruse he set up to try and catch us."

"I truly wish that were the case," the Goddess answered. "I am here of my own accord." She took a rolled-up paper out from her cloak, and dropped it at her feet. It unrolled to reveal a map and clearly marked positions and coordinates.

"Turning your back on your own kind, huh?" The water digimon spoke up with a smile, looking from the map to the dark Goddess. "Seems like something a Demon Lord would do."

Lilith breathed in sharply. "Do you want it or not?"

The feline slowly approached her, looked at the map, then began circling around the Goddess. "Why would you tell us something like this? What do you want?"

"I have my reasons," Lilithmon answered, not looking at any of them.

The canine walked up to her, cold bluish white eyes glaring down at the Goddess. "How do we know we can trust anything you say?"

"You don't." She said. "It is my offer. You may follow it or chose to ignore it."

The canine looked back to the group, and to the flaming dragon, then back to Lilith. "We will look into your claims."

The dragon leaped into the air, and landed on the opposite side of Lilithmon from the canine.

"But we will take no chances." The canine went on, a chain of light forming in their hand. They grabbed the Goddess' wrists, and clasped the chains around them. "You will be locked in a pocket of the Dark Area while we investigate. If you are found to be lying, you will remain there until fate seems fit to change that. If you are telling the truth, we will return afterwards and release you."

Lilithmon looked up to the warrior with her red, puffy eyes. "Do whatever you wish with me."

With a low growl, AncientGarurumon looked to his companion. "Take her. Then we will look into this."

AncientGreymon withheld a roar, snatching up the chains in his mouth.

Lilithmon was tugged along with the warrior, eyes beginning to water despite her best efforts. "Lucemon," she muttered under her breath, tears streaming down her face, "Lucemon, I'm so sorry...!"

Another tug quieted the Goddess as the rest of the Warriors grouped together. AncientGarurumon picked up the map and held it for them all to see. "These coordinates lead to the location of the old Celestial Castle. We can scale the mountain and come at them from behind for the vantage point. But we need to move now. It will take most of the day to get into position."

As the warriors plotted their attack, Lilithmon was led to a clearing. A portal was opened by the horns of the great dragon, a powerful void pulling at her cloths and tugging her towards it. The blackness filled her vision even before the swift hit from the dragon's tail sent her flying into the inky blackness which soon swallowed her up.

The portal closed, and what little light that was pouring through was cut off. The Goddess slowly pushed herself up, piles of bones crunching under her knees and cutting into the fabric of her leggings. The light chains around her wrists burned against the blackness of the hell she now inhabited. An all-consuming silence rang through the void. Stale, tepid air seemed to suck the life from her.

She looked to the black sky, eyelids pealed back and mouth agape. Tears welled in her eyes, before spilling down her cheeks. She raised her chained fists into the air, and brought them down onto the bones with a desperate scream of agony, shattering skulls and sending bits of ribs flying. Then, she broke down into sobs, body wracked with her cries of guilt that were cut off from any caring ears and dissolved by the endless blackness.

===

The battle was over. Fragments of data scattered into the sky from the bodies of the fallen Warriors. Screams faded as the portal was slowly closed over the Demon Lord of Pride, sealing him alive.

The last two Warriors stood on either side as they closed the void. AncientGarurumon and AncientGreymon drove all their power into forcing the lips of the portal together. A shock wave of light as the Fallen Angel's fired one last attack shot across the field, decimating what was left of the surrounding forests.

With one last push of energy, the dragon and the wold slammed the portal closed, sealing the Demon Lord behind it. The battle field fell silent save for the heavy breathing of the last two Warriors.

They looked to each other, eyes meeting, before they both fell to their knees.

Lifting his head, AncientGarurumon began dragging himself toward his partner. The dragon panted shallowly, lifting his head just barely off the ground to meet the canine as he reached his lover. Their muzzles touched, their breaths hot on each other's lips.

"It's... it's done."

The wolf fell forward, and the head of the dragon soon followed. They lay on the wastes of the battlefield, as their own data began to flicker.


End file.
